


This Is For The Hot Guy, Sitting In The Corner.

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean Does Karaoke, Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, Karaoke, M/M, Somebody to Love, Soulmates, This is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Castiel had spent so many mornings unable to believe that there really was someone out there for him. Now, he knew there always was.





	This Is For The Hot Guy, Sitting In The Corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick, so there might be some mistakes. I just figured that since everyone liked my first Destiel fic, I'd do another. And, yes, I do have a thing for soulmate aus.

“Oh, sorry, excuse me.” Castiel squeezed through the crowded bar, heading for a table in the far corner in the hope that it would bring him some peace. He looked around, drumming his hands on the table nervously. Charlie had promised to meet him fifteen minutes ago, and she was late. He gazed down at his cell phone, silently urging it to finally ring. Sighing in frustration, he picked it up and dialed Charlies number once more.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up…” Castiel muttered.

_“Hi, this is Charlie. I’m not at the phone right now, so leave a message.”_

“Damn.” Castiel swore, hanging up. He looked around the room, instinctively shrinking further into his seat when he saw just how many people were there. He scratched against his wrist, looking down at the neatly written tattoo seared into his skin. _“This is for the hot guy sitting in the corner.”_ Castiel smiled. He was lucky to be given such an interesting phrase. He and Charlie had spent long hours puzzling over the words, wondering what _“this”_ meant. What could the person possibly be giving him?

_Bzzz bzzz. Bzzz bzzz._

Castiel snatched up the phone.

_“Hello? Castiel?”_

“Charlie!” Castiel growled. “Where the hell have you been?”

_“I’m so sorry, I promise to make up for it, but I’m still at least another half an hour away.”_

“Half an hour?”Castiel asked incredulously.

_“I know, I know, I’m sorry! But, hey, I promise I’ll buy you a drink when I get there.” Charlie said._

“Fine.” Castiel huffed, hanging up the phone and turning to look through the crowd. A small stage was set up against the wall across from him. KARAOKE NIGHT read in big neon letters across the top. Well, at least that explained why it was so crowded in here.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” The DJ announced through the mic. “First up, we have Garth Fitzgerald. Come on up, Garth.”

Castiel sighed and settled in for a long wait. Singer after singer up to the stage, grating over the lyrics of each of their songs. A lot of them sang sappy love songs, dedicated to their soulmates. Castiel rolled his eyes at them. Was it really necessary to parade their love around in front of everybody? Couldn’t they see that not everyone had found _“The One”_

Castiel scoffed as yet another one went up, a girl with long blond hair and a white dress, and proceeded to profess her love to some “Sam”, whoever that was.

“Okay, up next is Dean Winchester. Dean, come on up.” Castiel settled in, just waiting for another pledge of love that _nobody_ cared about. Dean walked to the stage with ease, like he’d done it a million times before. He took the mic off the stand and looked out over the crowd with a smile.

Cas let out an involuntary gasp when Dean’s eyes settled on his. They didn’t waver for a second as he opened his mouth. “This for the hot guy, sitting in the corner.”

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped over his head, leaving him an utter mess. Castiel looked down at his wrist, unnecessarily confirming that those were the same words scrawled across his skin. Castiel's eyes shot up as the man began to sing, smiling softly at him all the while.

_“Each morning, I get up, I die a little. Can barely stay on my feet._

Castiel knew this song, loved this song. He had spent so many mornings unable to believe that there really was someone out there for him. Now, he knew there always was.

_“Can anybody find me somebody to love?”_

Castiel allowed himself a small, hesitant smile. Maybe this night would work out after all.

The song carried on, and Castiel took the opportunity to immerse himself in Dean’s voice, strong and rumbling, but a strange ability to hit every high note.

Dean’s smile grew wider, like he’d noticed Castiel enjoying his singing. It brought a blush to Castiel’s cheeks to think he’d been caught staring. But what did it matter, really? He’d been looking for this man for so long, he supposed that it was okay to enjoy the moment he’d been waiting for.

_“Find me somebody to looove.”_

Dean finished, his voice carrying through the mic impressively. Applause erupted from the crowd, unsurprisingly in Castiel’s opinion. The man made his way off the stage and another name was announced, although Castiel paid no attention to it. He tracked Dean’s progress through the crowd, his heart beating louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer. Then, he was by Castiel’s side, smiling a winning smile that made Castiel’s insides turn liquid.

“Hi.” He greeted. “How’d you like the song?”

Castiel opened his mouth, hoping some romantic overture would come out, but all he made was a choked sound. He tried again, but there was nothing. Eventually, he just resigned himself and said “I don’t know what to say.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s okay, I just figured you looked a little lonely here all by yourself, and I…” His words trailed off. He looked Castiel up and down, twice, before he finally asked “What did you say?”

Before Castiel could answer, Dean held a finger to his lips and pushed up his sleeve to reveal his wrist. _“I don’t know what to say.”_ Was scrawled in neat loops, the black words neat against the man’s lightly tanned skin. Dean was looking between the words and Castiel’s face in shock.

“I… Uh…” He started and stopped. Castiel smiled because, this time, he knew exactly what to say.

“Hi, I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.” He smiled at him.

“I’ve been waiting for you for a very, very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this lil thing. If you want, you can find me on tumblr under zebrashavestripes


End file.
